


Sour Cybertronian Lemons

by JunglePunk



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, TFP - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunglePunk/pseuds/JunglePunk
Summary: IF I DON'T LIKE YOUR SUGGESTION I WON'T WRITE ITNow, enjoy your lemons





	Sour Cybertronian Lemons

The ground bridge whirred to life slowly as Ratchet pulled the lever down, Optimus and Arcee walking in from their recon mission in Egypt. Arcee cast aside some kind of cable and ratchet groaned internally. Was he the only one who cleaned this place up? "Did you find anything? Your coms seemed rather uneventful." Ratchet asked, trying not to sigh as he picked up the cable and watched Arcee dust herself off, though Optimus was the one who replied to the medical scientist.

"Negative. By the time we reached our coordinates, the Decepticons were long gone. Whatever they were doing there, it had been done." He stated clearly and went to the computer to view a few things. He needed to cross reference what he had found with his own internal knowledge, considering their limited access to Cybertronian hard copies of history and such. He stood there, typing away in silence for a while as Ratchet just watched, until his focus was so rudely interrupted by Bulkhead stepping on, and crushing, the plug of the cable.

The wrecker uttered an apology. Something had him down but it was hard to tell what it was, nor did Ratchet care about Bulkhead's feelings at the moment. He had more important things to worry about, like fixing that cable now. The scientist snatched it out of Bulkhead's hands and glared. "I needed that." He hissed and stared down at it as the mech walked away. Ratchet was getting so sick and tired of everyone breaking his things, contradicting him, straining their injuries, straining his limited patience. The last thing he wanted to do at a time like this, was snap at the hastily thrown together team, as the only ones he cared about at all were really only Bumblebee and of course, Optimus, but at this rate, he wouldn't be able to hold back.

Ratchet sat on the medical berth close by and let out a sigh so quiet, even in the silent room it couldn't be heard. The children were at school, and for that he was grateful. He had to look at the smaller things for joy, he had to. This was a time of war, there was no room to take long breaks to unwind and relax, especially when he was the last medic on their side.

"Ratchet." A deep, baritone voice rang out in the room, causing the medic to jump slightly and look up at the source with wide optics as a warm shiver went through his frame. Neither said anything for a while but Ratchet eventually stood, about to push past the Prime to continue his work. The team needed him, he knew that. He was about to apologize for resting when Optimus spoke out again, "I did not mean to interrupt your break, I simply was glad to see you taking one, old friend." He said calmly. He was always calm, and sometimes it made Ratchet incredibly angry, but at the same time, he admired the Prime's calmness. It was conflicting, so he merely scoffed in response and went to work again, as usual.

He looked up as Bee whirred about something to himself as he refilled his fuel reservoir, then got ready with the other two to go and pick up the children from school. He tended to be less productive with them around due to the noise. First, he was interrupted with the broken cord thanks to Bulkhead, and then his thoughts getting the best of him, now this. His optics dimmed with anger as he thought, the medic soon looked at his work and slammed his fist on the table, leaving a dent behind, before storming off into the halls silently. "What's his malfunction?" Bulkhead asked the startled room. Ratchet had heard it as he left and he clenched his fists tighter, almost as if he was trying to break his own digits. He knew it was too much to ask for a break now but was it really?

Spending too much time around these humans was making him soft, he wanted to do something he hadn't seen another Cybertronian do before coming to earth with Optimus and organizing this team; he wanted to cry. He wanted to yell at everyone and cry until his spark drowned in the fluids that fell out. He locked himself in one of the artifact rooms and sat on the floor, gripping his helm as he sat there with his eyes closed. "Is it really?" He asked himself regarding his thoughts. "It's too much for me to catch a break... even this tantrum I'm suffering through is hindering our progress, my progress." He growled to himself and looked up at the artifact he was locked up with at the moment. He had thought there was something there at one time, but this seemed to be one of the many empty rooms.

Ratchet had been the best medic, the best scientist and mechanic on the field during the war. He had served his time in the beginning as a warrior until there was a need for more medics after a bombing at the "hospital" as the humans would have called it. He traded in his guns for welders and other handy medical and engineering tools. He was a name known by so many once, but here, he was treated like a recruit who knew nothing, who barely knew the basics. "I know my worth to the team... but what am I really worth?" He asked, staring at his servos before he changed one into his surgical blade, and the other into a welder, staring at them for a while. "Skills aside... what do I mean to them?" He sighed. Was he just another old 'bot following them about, giving his two cents where it wasn't asked for and calling it experience? He stared a while longer before the welder's flame flickered as something passed through it, and moments later, something splashed onto his blade. He was crying, though only noticed it now. "What do I mean to them?" He rasped, servos changing back as his tears flowed down his face, unstoppable as his fans hiccuped and he choked a bit, hugging his knees the best he could while his thoughts gripped him in the suffocating possibilities.

"I cannot speak for the others, but to me," A voice had interrupted his moment, a deep baritone that always made him want to shudder. Optimus. "you are irreplaceable, as a friend, and as a skilled addition to the team." He said calmly and knelt by him, watching the embarrassed tears trickle down as Ratchet tried to compose himself, though Optimus was the one to pull out a large rag like object to dry his tears with. Ratchet was frozen as the Prime lifted his chin and placed a very gentle, very light, kiss to his forehead. "To me, you are more than just a friend that I couldn't stand to lose."

The prime felt Ratchet's arms pull him close and wrap around him tightly as he hugged him close. They had learned a lot about being closer to one another from the humans. They didn't have all the same customs, but in a lot of ways, it seemed to have a better success rate than the Cybertronian ways of showing affection. Besides, where was he going to get steel copper alloy melded perfectly enough into an object that he could gift to the prime? This was the best he had to offer. "Thank you, Orion... I-I mean..." He trailed off as Optimus watched his friend with wide eyes. He hadn't heard that name in so long he had nearly started to forget where his roots were, where the legendary Optimus prime was from. The large mech laughed a bit and hugged him close as Ratchet scrambled to correct himself and apologize. It was good to hear the Prime's laugh, no matter how short or quiet it was.

"Ratchet, if anyone but you made that slip up you know I'd be offended. You have known me for so long... it's hard for you to remember at times, but it's not something that angers me coming from you." He said and just watched him as the medic's cheeks flushed a slight blue. Optimus' digits grazed the side of Ratchet's helm as he leaned a little closer. He had wanted to show him what he meant to him, personally. Just as he was about to make his move, however, Ratchet backed away timidly. This was too much emotion for one day, he felt like his systems were overloading, everything inside of him would come pouring out like water from a broken dam. He had to stop himself before someone got hurt, the last person he wanted to hurt was the mech before him.

He hugged himself as he remembered the times before when they had been allowed to get so close in the calm between storms. He closed his eyes and the way he carried himself dulled the room, showing that he was trying to simply vanish into the surroundings. "The number of good bots I've seen die after doing all I could for them... the number of people I failed... it should have been me fading to gunmetal grey... rather than them." He grumbled and swallowed a growl, his servos clenching into tight fists. It was too late, he couldn't stop his tongue as it formed his words without allowing him to think and form his next words in the correct way. The floodgates were open. "It should have been me because unlike them, I was a coward hiding behind medicine and science after I saw what it was like out there... I ran away like some proto-spark!" He growled and wiped his face with his servos. "You're wasting your time trying to comfort me Optimus, you... we have more important things to be preparing for." He muttered, barely able to speak with a steady voice anymore, fighting with himself to shut his trap.

The Prime, who had lead this man for millennia now, said nothing and pulled him into a hug, refusing to let him go as he struggled and yelled sadly to try and get free of his grasp. "I just want to help everyone but there's nobody here to help me!" Ratchet yelled as he managed to wrench his arms free to push back away from his leader, who just stared at him with a soft, concerned gaze. They sat in silence for a moment in this position, Ratchet's legs having wound up around Optimus' waist, his hands on the glass that made up part of the Prime's chest plate, and tears rolling off his cheeks and getting lost in the cables that made up his neck.

"Ratchet," Optimus said quietly, seeming to drop all his walls at that moment, making him vulnerable to the mech he held in his arms. "you can't ever save everyone, not even Primus could do such a thing." He whispered and lowered his gaze as he moved one servo to Ratchet's chest almost lovingly. "This is war, lives are lost, and that's always how it will be. You just have to keep fighting for what you believe in... that's all I do." He whispered and held his face in his servos. Optimus was fighting this war to protect him, to protect what, who he believed in. 

While Ratchet attempted to figure out exactly what Optimus meant, metal lips crashed together as Ratchet's back was pressed to the wall as the Prime gripped his medic's hips, pulling them closer to his own with one hand while the other held the back of Ratchet's helm to keep him steady and where he could reach.

Ratchet was lulled into it for a moment, seeing no issue with this, until it finally clicked what was going on and he flailed, pushing Optimus away quickly as his fans turned on high, whirring in the background as he stared. "Optimus... are you saying... you've been doing all this for me?" He asked and stared at his servos as Optimus pulled away slightly as he gave a simple nod. "Everything I've ever done in my life... during the war and after... has been for you, for our species. I even dedicated a lot of my life before this mess... but why would you do it all for me when there are so many others that have suffered worse?" He asked, watching him closely as he held his tears for the moment.

"Because I love you Ratchet." He said seriously and held his cheeks. "After I met you, I looked up to you, you were my role model... and when I found the matrix of leadership, Primus saw what I was fighting for, who I was fighting for. Primes become Primes not because of power or intelligence, but because there is something they want to protect with their lives and are willing to die for it." He whispered. "I have you to thank for allowing me to be who I am, and for allowing me to lead this half of our war." The Prime refused to look at Ratchet as he spoke, embarrassed.

As Optimus tried to back away, Ratchet pulled him close and shoved his face into Optimus' chest. "I love you too." He mumbled, shaking his head a little before looking up at him. "I love you too!" He repeated and Optimus looked to him with a gentle gaze before kissing him again, a little more hungrily this time as his servos moved back to Ratchet's hips, pulling him closer to his body, ignoring the sound of their metal screeching together as he slid him in his lap.

Ratchet kissed Optimus back with passion, leaning forwards and squeezing his eyes shut as he held the Prime's shoulders tightly, using them as leverage as Optimus laid back on the floor with him, allowing the medic to move his hands to Optimus' chest and push up as the hum of their internal fans filled the room. Ratchet stared down at Optimus for a while, just watching him before he was flipped onto the floor, Optimus' hips between his legs, causing his codpiece to tighten and heat up immensely. "O-Optimus..." Ratchet panted a bit and had to lean his head back for a moment as he grunted. He was trying his best to contain himself, but Optimus brushed his digits over the nearly steaming metal.

"Let me help you." Optimus rumbled and rubbed the metal right where Ratchet's node was, causing him to whimper and arch his back slightly, his legs tightening around the Prime's waist. "Open up and I can help you." He Purred, rubbing the metal a little harder before tapping it, causing Ratchet to gasp, and without much of his control, his codpiece slid open and Optimus smiled softly, leaning down and smothering Ratchet's lips with his own, using one servo to pin Ratchet's above his helm, and the other to rub over Ratchet's node and folds with two of his large digits. Optimus purred slightly through the sound of their fans humming in unison, licking Ratchet's thin lips with his glossa, asking for entrance, though Ratchet being timid, looked away as he panted a bit. "Relax, I would never harm you Ratchet." He whispered, leaning to the side to nibble on Ratchet's cables while he gently pinched Ratchet's sensitive node between his thumb and index finger, tugging it teasingly as the medic tried his best to hold back his noises, not wanting to entirely embarrass himself.

The Prime glared a little at his partner's timid responses and he thought for a moment while suckling on Ratchet's cords, before pulling away and kissing him the same as before, gently and lovingly, though while the flustered medic got lost in Optimus' lips, the mech above him thrust a digit deep into his valve, stretching the interior silicone slightly. Ratchet gasped and his optics widened, allowing Optimus to slide his glossa into the medic's mouth, allowing the smooth appendages to rub against one another in the deepened, passionate kiss. Ratchet wanted to moan but he strained his vocal processor to try and reduce it to as little as possible, so only a grunt came out, though Optimus knew Ratchet was close to breaking. He wanted his medic to cry out for him in pleasure, he wanted to hear his voice echo through the base.

 

Ratchet's servos struggled against where Optimus had pinned them to the floor as the prime pumped his finger in and out of Ratchet's form, his thumb reaching over and rubbing his node roughly as he curled his digit as it entered his valve. Optimus felt his own spike throbbing under his codpiece, and he watched as Ratchet's twitched with his pleasure as he was able to release a moan, his back arching and dropping as he did so, Optimus pulling his lips away from his partner's so he could lift his head and watch as Optimus' codpiece slid back, releasing his hardened silicone spike into the cool air, feeling like it was steaming.

"Optimus... are... we really going to do this?" Ratchet asked timidly, backing up a little as his spike and node throbbed with the pleasure. The Prime looked over him and furrowed his brows a little. Did he not want to go through with this? "It's not that I don't want you Optimus... I really do... it's just..." He whispered and shook his head a bit, repressing the thought as he released himself from Optimus' grip on his servos.

Optimus watched him for a moment and took his hand in his gently. "Ratchet, I know you are scared, but I will not harm you... I simply want you to enjoy yourself." He sighed and moved forwards, holding his cheek in his larger servo. "It is not my intention to harm or frighten you." He muttered and Ratchet nodded slowly.

"I'm aware of that," Ratchet responded sincerely. "I'm just not ready for that yet." He muttered and gestured to the Prime's throbbing spike with a nod of his head. Optimus smiled ever so slightly and nodded slowly, kissing him before leaving little pecks down his partner's frame until he was between his legs, lifting his hips with his hands and kissing his spike firmly before licking down it and to his node, suckling on it for a moment gently and then licking between and around his folds to please the medic.

Ratchet let out a small moan, unable to help himself as the Prime worked his glossa to please him. "Optimus!" He gasped, bucking his hips as his tongue slipped past his folds and right into his valve, wiggling around to hit all the good spots as he suckled on his folds as well, nipping them gently and tugging on them with his teeth when he needed to breathe.


End file.
